


Redo

by HPFreak1993



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFreak1993/pseuds/HPFreak1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahal and Yavanna know that their children will not find peace in their after lives if they do not step in and fix the outcome of the quest to reclaim Erebor Disclaimer: I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. redo chapter 1

Yavanna and Mahal knew that if they did not change the outcome of the quest to reclaim Erebor their children would not find peace in their after lives so they got together and came up with a plan to help their children.

"Yavanna dear are you ready to completely change history for our children?" Mahal asked his wife when he found her in her garden.

"Yes love I am let's do this so our children can have the lives they were meant with the one they were meant to be with," Yavanna answered her husband. With that they clasped hands and went to find a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins who was nearing the end of his long life aboard the last ship to leave the Grey Havens.

Bilbo had just fallen asleep when he was visited by two figures dressed in white one dwarf-looking male with beads made of precious metals and gem stones in his hair and beard and the other was hobbit-looking female with flowers woven into her long golden-hued hair

"Bilbo Baggins we are here to help you rejoin your soul-mate by giving you a second chance at the journey to reclaim Erebor" the hobbit lady said.

"Who are you and how is that even possible?" Bilbo asked confusion written plain on his aged face.

"We are known by many names but the ones most used by our children are Mahal and Yavanna" the dwarf answered.

"Will I be the only one who remembers living this twice or will there be others to help me?" was Bilbo's next question.

"You will not be alone in this there will be others who remember and before you ask no we will not tell you who where's the fun in that," Yavanna answered.

"Then I except your offer my Lord Mahal and Lady Yavanna,"with those words Bilbo's world whitened and the next thing he knew he was waking up in Bag-End.  
Gasping as he sat up Bilbo looked around the room it looked just as it had before he left for the quest to reclaim Erebor. Getting up he went to find the calendar to see how long he had until the dwarves and Gandalf arrived on his door step. On the way he spotted what his mother use to call her adventure chest inside was her bow and quiver that she had taught Bilbo to shoot, a pack that was water-resistant, four tins for food, medicine, writing supplies and a book or journal, a three traveling coats and oil skin cloaks that she had had made for herself, Bilbo, and his father, and a bed roll.

Good I have three months to get ready for the journey, Bilbo thought to himself upon finding the calendar, now to make a list of things that I need to do before everyone starts showing up.

Bilbo grabbed a quill and paper and sat down to write his list.

To Do:

write my will and get my affairs in order(leave Bag-End to Drogo)

leave a letter for grandfather so he won't worry to much

also leave letters for Hamfast and Drogo

cut back on eating

stock up pantry

buy a pony and relearn to ride

practice archery/make sure I still can shoot

have throwing knives crafted(see if there is a dwarven smith close by)

practice with throwing knives as well

make travel worthy clothes(leather and other sturdy materials)

Casting a critical eye over his list Bilbo set it aside to start writing his Will and the letters for his grandfather, Drogo,and Hamfast. After he was done with those he put them in envelopes and set them aside to be sent out the day the dwarves were to arrive. With all the writing Bilbo needed to done he decided to go out and practice with his bow.


	2. redo chapter 2

So it was that Bilbo spent the next three months preparing for his dwarves to arrive. One of the first things he made sure to do was purchases a pony and practice riding so that he would not be as sore when it came time to spend all day on a pony. Bilbo was pleasantly shocked to discover that he could buy Myrtle the very same pony he rode the last time round. The next thing he did was find a dwarfish black smith and buy a set of throwing knives. Bilbo also made sure to cut back his eating, start buying food for the dwarves to eat when they arrived and ordered food for the journey that was to be picked up the day the dwarves arrived and make travel worthy closes out of leather and other sturdy materials. As the time grew closer to the morning Gandalf arrived to invite him on the journey Bilbo spent as much time as possible outside either riding Myrtle, running and exercising, practicing his archery, or practicing with his throwing knives. Bilbo noticed that he was becoming slimmer and building muscles with this routine and as such a much different hobbit then Gandalf was expecting was preparing for his arrival.

The morning Gandalf was due to arrive dawned with Bilbo waking up with the sunrise to start on his preparations. The first thing he did was give his letters to Hamfast who was instructed not to read his till the next day and to deliver the others with the same instructions to the indented recipients. Having taken care of that Bilbo started cooking the feast he was planning for his dwarves and started moving tables and chairs and other things that would be needed for dinner that night. When it was closer to time for Gandalf to be showing up Bilbo washed up, made sure he was wearing the same outfit as last time, put his hair up in a lose braid having stopped cutting his hair when he woke up three months prior and went out to sit and smoke till Gandalf arrived. All to soon Bilbo felt the all to familiar feeling off smoking being blown into your face and opened his eyes to find Gandalf standing there.

"Good morning Mister Gandalf its been many years since anyone has seen you in these parts not since the fell winter if I remember correctly so about 20 years," Bilbo said with surprise carefully coloring his tone.

"What do you mean do you mean to wish me a good morning or that is a morning to be good on or that it is a good morning weather I want it to be or not or that you feel good on this particular morning?" Gandalf asked with a raised brow.

"All of them at once I suppose. Now what can I help you with Mister Gandalf?" Bilbo responded

"It has been the 20 years that you remember Bilbo since I've been to the Shire as such I didn't expect you to remember me and also didn't expect a thin, muscular hobbit with his hair long and braided either. And to what you can help me with I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with so what say you son of Belladonna Took will you join me or will you take after your father and heed the call of the hearth." Gandalf said.

"Your in luck Gandalf I've been waiting for an adventure so yes I will join you."

"Most excellent my dear Bilbo I shall inform the others and see you tonight around dinner to discuss the journey and its purpose with you. I shall just put a mark on your door so that they can find it expect 14 for dinner tonight," Gandalf said as he walked up to Bilbo's round emerald green door to scratch a glowing ruin into it. After doing so he turned and walked down the lane and disappeared from Bilbo's sight.

After Gandalf left Bilbo went back inside and checked on his cooking then grabbed his market day jacket and left to pick up the food he had ordered for the journey. On the way to the market Bilbo was stopped by Mister Grubb-a kindly elder hobbit-to be asked what Gandalf the Grey wanted with him. When Bilbo explained that Gandalf wanted Bilbo to go on adventure with him and 13 others and that Gandalf had invited himself and the others to dinner that night to discuss it Mister Grubb became most upset on Bilbo's behalf and said that he would gather some others to distract Gandalf so that Bilbo could tell the 13 strangers that he wasn't going without Gandalf sticking his nose in. At first Bilbo was planning on protesting but then he thought about and decided that some time alone with his dwarves so that they could get to know him without Gandalf making things hard was just what he needed so he told Mister Grubb to only hold Gandalf off until about 11 that night.

After he finished his shopping Bilbo went back home to pack the food he bought for the journey and finish cooking for his dwarves. By the time the sun had set Bilbo was just finishing setting the table with dinner while dessert was waiting in the kitchen to be served when the dwarves were ready for it. Checking the time Bilbo discovered he had just enough time to change into one of his travel worthy outfits and strap on his throwing knives before the first of his dwarves arrived. Just after he had finished getting ready for his dwarves to arrive there came aloud knock on his door after taking a deep breathe to calm himself Bilbo opened the door to see Thorin and Bifur instead of Dwalin like the last time.

"I must of remembered the order the showed up in wrong or something," Bilbo whispered to himself not realizing that both dwarves had heard him. After sharing a look they both stepped forward into the house and shut the door.

"You did not remember it wrong Bilbo we changed it up so if you remembered like myself and Bifur we could talk to you before everyone else gets here," Thorin said with Bifur signing his agreement .

"So you two were sent back by Yavanna and Mahal as well?" Bilbo asked them.

"Yes we were, I was told to find Bifur and ask him what happened after I had died in the Battle of the Five Armies. I have to say that I hope to change much of what happened to you Bilbo. That you carried that vile ring for 70 years and then had to watch your heir and nephew and his friends go and destroy it in your stead since you were already so worn thin from living so long past the life expectancy of a hobbit. We are defiantly changing that as soon as we have defeated Smaug and finished with the orcs we will take you to Mordor to throw it into Mount Doom," Thorin answered him.

Before anything more could be said there was another knock on the door. Bilbo opened it to find the rest of his dwarves and this time no Gandalf when Thorin questioned them about Gandalf's whereabouts all they could say was that he was dragged away by a group of hobbits that were non to happy to see him. Thorin was going to question them farther until he saw Bilbo's sheepish face so instead he just instructed his men to take their cloaks and boots off and put them by the door. After this was done the dwarves were introduced to Bilbo and shown to the table for dinner.

Dinner was just as rowdy and loud as the last time with food being thrown and dwarves walking on the table. After dinner and dessert had been cleaned up with the dwarves singing the same song only this time instead of getting mad Bilbo sat back and laughed right along with the dwarves Bilbo to keep up the act of not knowing what was going on asked Thorin why Gandalf had showed up that morning to ask him to go on an adventure. Thorin answered with the story of Erebor and how they were traveling there to take their home back from the dragon and how Gandalf told them that he would find their 14th member and burglar. Just then there was another knock at the door Bilbo went and opened it to find Gandalf standing on his door step.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gandalf I don't appreciate you inviting strangers to my hobbit hole, offering them dinner, and lodging for the night without telling me. I also don't appreciate you telling said strangers that I agreed to go along on adventure I knew nothing about," Bilbo yelled as soon as he saw the wizard. He would have kept going except Thorin and Bifur pulled him back and tried to calm him down.

"My dear Bilbo there is no need to get worked up you have plenty of food and room for all here, after all you are a hobbit and hobbits have an abundance of both," Gandalf said which did not help with calming Bilbo down. In fact it pissed off several dwarves and caused Thorin to let Bilbo go in order to have a go at the wizard.

"You think that that makes it alright for you to invite us here without for warning Master Baggins? Because it doesn't Tharkun, do you know how we felt being told he was not prepared to house 13 dwarves for the night? Or how about when he told us he had no idea why we were even here?" Thorin questioned angrily. He then turned away from Gandalf grabbed Bilbo again and walked back to the dinning room.

Gandalf was so taken back by this verbal attack that all he could do was sputter while the dwarves and Bilbo walked off to finish the discussion his arrival had interrupted. When he finally recovered from his shock the dwarves were celebrating the fact that Bilbo had agreed to join them on their quest for Erebor. It was then decided that one of the dwarves should make sure that Bilbo was packed correctly and make sure he had travel worthy things. After much debate it was decided that Thorin should be the one to help Bilbo since he had the most experience traveling.

"Can you believe him it was okay for him to invite who ever he wanted here since I'm a hobbit and have the room and food," Bilbo said angrily as soon as they were in his room.

"I know Bilbo it was not fair of him but at least this time we were prepared for it," Thorin soothed.  
"What all do you have that is travel worthy Bilbo? As I recall last time you didn't really have anything," Thorin asked after he had calmed Bilbo down.

"Well since I came back three months ago I made some sturdy clothes and dug up all the travel things my mother had made for us when I was younger," Bilbo answered showing Thorin everything he had.

"So you remembered to pack an oilskin cloak, a traveling coat, a bed roll, a handkerchief, a blanket, and an extra set of clothes?" Thorin questioned.

"Yes plus mother's bow and quiver-that she taught me to shoot-and the throwing knives I had made by a dwarven smith about a week after I was sent back," Bilbo said just before the door opened and Bifur walked in, signing something so fast they could hardly keep up. As soon as they got why he was in such a hurry they exchanged panicked glances and ran back to the front of the hobbit hole. As soon as the other dwarves and hobbits that were gathered saw them they were surrounded and everyone started talking and shouting at the same time.

"Quiet!" yelled Bilbo and Thorin at the same time.

"Now what is the meaning of this? Grandfather why have you come all the way from Tookborough?" Bilbo questioned the oldest hobbit Thorin or any of the dwarrow had ever seen.

"Well my grandson when your neighbors heard about Gandalf coming to ask you about joining him and 13 others on an adventure they came straight to me with the news. And since you are just seven years past your maturity of course myself and your uncles had to come see if you were actually going. And if you were to warn Gandalf that if anything should happen to that as the leading family here in the Shire us Tooks would hunt him and his associates down to make them pay for taking the only remaining piece of Belldonna away from us," said the elder hobbit.

"Wait your family is the ruling family? Gandalf just told us that we would find a hobbit in the home with is mark on the front door that would be willing to feed and shelter us tonight and would be joining us tomorrow as a burglar," Balin exclaimed turning white as a sheet.


	4. Chapter 4

“A BURGLAR!! GANDALF why would you tell these dwarves that my grandson is a burglar?” questioned the Thain.  
“What I would like to know is why you thought it was okay just to tell these dwarves to meet here weeks ago and only just talked to my nephew today?!” thundered the second oldest hobbit.  
“My dear Gerontius and Isumbras there is no need to get so worked up. I just haven’t had time to come to the Shire before now to ask Bilbo. And as for him being a burglar it was the only explanation I could come up with to describe the skill sets of hobbits to these fine dwarrow,” Gandalf said to try and appeases the two hobbits. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Gerontius and Isumbras were turning an alarming shade of red that had Bilbo backing away.   
“First, you had plenty of time to come to the Shire before now as we have on good authority that you were here not even two weeks ago and you even came up Bagshot Row. Secondly you could have told the dwarves hobbits are built for sneaking and that we have lots of practice hiding from those that are bigger than us. And last of all you had no right to decide that my grandson was coming with you without coming to see me beforehand. You know that I have safety measures in place for Bilbo sense we lost Belladonna and Bungo not even 10 years ago,” snarled Gerontius.  
“Add to that the fact that Bilbo is just 7 years past his maturity and as such he is still seen as to young to be that far from his family. Just what are you trying to do Gandalf?” yelled Isumbras.  
“Grandfather, I know you guys are worried about me but I need do this. The Green Lady visited me in my dreams last night and asked me to help her Lord Husband’s children. She also said that my Anima Gemella (soul mate) would be the leader and if I didn’t help them I would never see him again as he would die,” Bilbo spoke for the first time since his family started tearing into Gandalf.  
“Your Anima Gemella oh Bilbo then if that is true I will not stop you. I do not want you to lose the chance to find that happiness,” Gerontius said with tears in his eyes as he gathered Bilbo into his arms.  
“My dear nephew I will also not stand in your way as you find the happiness that you have been missing. Your mother would have been so over joyed to know that you had finally found you match I know it was her greatest fear that you had lost your Anima Gemella before you had even found them,” Isumbras tearfully said as he joined his father in hugging Bilbo.  
“Thorin is this true is Master Baggins your Kurdel ra Umuradel?” Balin asked Thorin as they watched Bilbo’s grandfather and uncle gather him up into a hug.  
“Yes, Balin it is true. I also was visited last night in my dreams expect my visitor was our lord Mahal and he told me that I would be meeting my Ze who would be the hobbit Gandalf was leading us to. He also gave me a warning he said that if any harm should come to his Lady Wife’s child by one of his children then that child would find no rest in his halls,” Thorin answered.  
“So, you are the leader of this group of dwarves and my grandson’s Anima Gemella. I hope you know that he is a treasure my Bilbo. He might come across a little prickly but it is just because he was not treated all that kindly by most hobbits due to him being more like his mother then his father,” Gerontius said having heard Balin and Thorin’s conversation.  
“Yes, I am Bilbo’s One and I do know what a treasure he is my Lord Mahal told me a great deal about him in my dreams last night. My name is Thorin Oakenshield and I am the king of Durin’s folk it is an honor to meet you Thain Took. I hope to have your blessing to court your grandson,” Thorin responded bowing to Gerontius.  
“Of course, you have my blessing for I will not stand in the way of Bilbo’s happiness. Though if you plan to court him he will need kin to travel with you because it is against our culture to have a courting couple travel without kin. Also, you can expect a caravan of hobbits and food to be following you on your journey to Erebor,” Gerontius laughingly said shocking the dwarves and Bilbo.  
“How did you know where we are going?” Balin asked.  
“We know who Thorin Oakenshield is and that if he is heading East it is to reclaim Erebor. Do not worry your secret is safe with us. Just to clarify why we are sending hobbits after you it is to help heal the land we were also sent a message by the Lady Yavanna telling us about your quest and asking us to send hobbits and supplies to help you. She also asked that the hobbits we send be willing to live at the foot of the mountain,” Gerontius answered.


End file.
